Awakening Emotions
by PainsFiction
Summary: When an unfortunate accident with Cameron takes its toll on House, will he finally admit how he feels for her?
1. Late Night Shift

**AN:**

**A House MD Attempt I am working on, be reminded, I do not own House, Cameron, ect. All of the house people are all from House MD except a few characters I might put in to twist the plot a bit. If I do that you all will be noticed. Rated T (teen) for Profanity and drug use… Don't try this at home! ---Thank You.**

House sat in his office, like always, and was playing with his Gameboy casually. It was oh-dark-30 in the morning, and hardly anyone one was working, how did this, stunning man end up having a damn night shift! A movement in the hall caught his eye, he paused the game and glanced up to the hall that was only separated by a glass wall. There was nothing in the hall, not even a nurse passing by doing a night duty round.

House sighed, shrugging off the illusion of the eyes and went back to his game, killing ghouls and zombies. It was another while before he saw the movement again, but this time what ever it was, was closer. House, aggravated now, paused his game again, finding nothing wrong, went back to his game. Something fell, a lamp this time, Dr. House threw his Gameboy down on the ground, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

A giggle emerged from a girl who slowly stood up, her hair pulled back in a pony-tail, a cup of Starbucks Coffee in her right hand, "House! Who would have known you scare so easy!" House sent a cold glare to Dr, Cameron, which was melted by the steam emerging from the cup when she handed him it. "Y-You got me coffee?" House said, almost touched. Cameron nodded simply, "I herd Cuddy made you work a night shift for punishment of not doing your clinic hours this week." Cameron said simply almost like a little girl giving a present, "So.. I thought this would help.."

House stared at the coffee a for a moment, then took a sip, nodding, his blue eyes never leavening the young doctor in front of him, "Your are still trying to get me to apologize, aren't you?"Cameron's child like expression turned into a raged glare that would kill if looks could kill, "Why the HELL would I be apologizing? You are the one who should be doing that, Mr. Damaged!" House looked a bit taken back, he then slid a smart remark that made Cameron slap him hard on the cheek, "Well, look who has turned to the older men? Or is it the blue eyes and the cane that makes me so attractive to you? I bet it is the cane, you always want to love the needy."

Cameron's hands grew into fists, she then took his cane from him, "This is what I think of your Cane!" She slammed it against part of the wall, making it snap in half. House just stood there, flabbergasted. Cameron then ripped the bottle of Vicodin from his pocket, and ran heading to the window. House stammered, "C-c-c-c-Cameron.. N-No! I neeeeeeeddddd that!" Cameron looked at him, opining the bottle and chucked it out the window, "Are drugs that much important to you!" Tears where now streaming down her cheeks, "Those drugs could be me! THOSE COULD BE ME HOUSE! And that is just what you did to me Greg! You just threw me out the window! You do not even C-A-R-E about M-E. No affection, nothing!"

House now trying to make sense to him self, was she about to… throw her self out? Cameron suddenly grew quite, she herd an ambulance run through the streets, she felt faint. Her eyes fluttered slightly, and she grew dizzy. House instantly knew something wrong, "Cameron...ALLISON!" House suddenly ran with his bad leg limping behind him, tackling ther falling body that was headed to the open window, knocking Cameron down to the floor next to it.

House tapped on Cameron's cheek with the tips of his fingers, he was shaking in a new fear he had never felt before. House tried to get up, feeling a sharp pain in his leg, he only got up halfway, then fell forwards. His hand went to his pocket to find his Vicodin, but found nothing, it was all out on the streets. He then pulled him self to Cameron again, he stroked her hair that had fallen from the hair-band's grip, grabbing his phone line, pulling his phone to him. He lifted the phone up, cutting it on, "Help… Emergency in Greg House's Office…"

**How did you like the story? Good? Bad? Okay? Please Rate.. The 2nd chaper will be up shortly.**


	2. Being a Pro

Cameron woke up around 8:35 am in a hospital bed, her brain pounded into her skull. She looked around to see House standing on a crutch; Cameron flashed him a questioning look. "I will be using this until further notice," House said, "until I get a new cane." Cameron looked down at her hands that where folded into her lap, feeling a bit guilty for taking her anger out on something he needed. House sat down next to her, a new bottle of Vicodin rattled in his pocket, "How are you feeling?"  
Cameron snapped out of her daydream, "Huh?" House repeated him self, "How are you feeling, duckling?" Cameron gave him a look, but a searing pain kept her from further extending any kind of emotion, "Like shit." House nodded, writing something down in a note book, "What kind of shit? The brown kind or green kinds that the aliens make people do?" Cameron did not respond, she just lay back down, Dr. House looked to her, "Your blood sugar was a bit high, as well as your pressure. You took cold medicine didn't you?"  
Cameron nodded, "Just a little…" House shook his head, "A bit too much… Your heart was racing, but besides that, nothing is wrong with you... You just need some pain killers if you have a headache." With that House handed her a cup of water, and pills. Cameron did not even bother looking at what he had given her and gulped them down, the cups where then taken by House and substituted with a tray of breakfast.

House kept an eye on Cameron through out the day, she stayed at the hospital, even though she had a day off and was able to go home by ten. Wilson crept up next to House during lunch, "Girl problems?" House looked to him, but never said anything, for some reason, House just felt lost, "I think I am sick." Wilson looked to his bud like he was joking, "House? Sick? You never get sick?"

House looked to his long time best friend, "Not illness sick you moron…" Wilson blinked, "No… You are suffering form a severe case of…" House looked at Wilson like he was some kind of retard which Wilson gave a smiled to him, "You have puppy love." House looked down, this time; he could not say anything smart back. His tongue knotted into his mouth, and he felt sick, his thoughts turned to the girl that was in his office last night. His heart sank; he had not noticed how much he hurt those who he loved. This cold, bitter man was just an act to hide his true self, the needy little boy who wanted love.

House then walked off, "I did not call for help because I have a thing for Cameron… I called because she was in trouble and I was just being a professional."


	3. Good For You

**AN:**

**Sorry I have not updated recently, been having a lot of school work so yeah. That makes things a bit hard for me, as of the moment, always remember, School before pleasure.**

It was 2 weeks after the incident, and not a word was ever spoken again. In fact, House was getting his worst punishment he could ever have. The silent treatment from Cameron, how ever he never shown anyone how horrible it felt to him, or how frustrating, but in the inside, it was tearing him up.

Lunch hour slowly came that fall day, and House was relived to fill his ravenous stomach full of what ever smelled good. He settled for a sandwich and a salad, then some random drink to wash it all down with. House scanned over the tables to find that none of them where empty, but only one had Cameron.

House gave a sigh, and an internal conflict started to play though his mind, if he sat with her…would he have to apologize? He thought for another moment and took a step forwards, then another, and once more, another, until he walked right to Cameron's table. He gave her the most innocent, blue, puppy dog eyes ever, "There are no seats…"

Cameron looked at him, and then after a moment sighed, "Fine." House held down a smile and sat down, "Its getting cooler isn't it? Someone left the fridge open I think." Cameron just nodded, seeming not too pleased with his corny jokes. House bit into his sandwich, chewing up the food, and swallowing before continuing his voice was low. "I am," he gritted his teeth saying this, never once had he really meant this, "sorry for…Being such an ass." Cameron stared at him wide eyed, did he just really apologize…to her? The food on her fork that she was holding just ever so closely to her mouth plopped down onto the plastic plate as she stared in shock.

Cameron then straitened her self up, and then said with a very out of place tone for the subject, "Good for you." She then gave him a small smile, and then stood up, and walked away, taking her tray with her. House gave a sigh, the way she said 'Good for you.' Seemed dull and careless, but the tiny smile she gave him told him a little bit more, and this confused him, for the very first time in a long time.


End file.
